Birdon
Birdon is an extremely powerful and voracious avian kaiju who was sealed in a volcano for centuries. Birdon is considered by Ultraman fans as the strongest Earth kaiju ever: successfully managing to kill two Ultras who had to be revived. Although Birdon would reappear in later remakes/reboots/installations of many other Ultraman franchise, the most lasting and terrifying impact it had was Ultraman Taro series. History When two massive eruptions in Ookuma Mountain took place, one awoke the insectoid kaiju named Kemjila/Kemjirah and another awoke Birdon. After being released, Birdon immediately flew off in search of food. Then Birdon noticed a fight between Ultraman Taro and a full-grown Kemjila. Although Birdon and Kemjila were predator and prey, Birdon saw Ultraman Taro as a threat to its territory and attacked him instead, mercilessly pecking Taro repeatedly all over his body with its sharp, venomous beak, until bloodied Ultraman Taro died of his injuries. ZAT, a protection force dedicated to defend Earth from Kaijus and is allied with Ultras, frantically attempted to save Taro but Birdon easily shook off ZAT assaults. Also in retaliation, Birdon burnt the city down by creating enormous conflagration with its flame breath. With Taro dead but inedible to the massive bird, Birdon now turned his attention back to Kemjila who was trying to escape with his life. Birdon attacked Kemjila and the two monsters resumed their ancient feud, but Birdon was far too powerful and swiftly devoured Kemjila: Birdon ripped Kemjila’s body to pieces and ate them (considered to be few but one of the most violent scenes for children's show at the time). Once Birdon was full, it took off and returned to its volcanic nest, leaving the city devastated over Ultraman Taro's death. Luckily, his body was rescued by Ultraman Zoffy and returned to M78, homeworld for Ultras, for resurrection. As days passed and with the substantial number of Kemjila larvae consumed by Birdon, the volcanic raptor found a new meal: humans. It devoured whatever lived in the territory it claimed. To make matters worse, a toxic sulfuric mist was seeping out of the volcano where Birdon nested, which posed a threat to the whole Japan. ZAT then devised a plan to disable Birdon's venomous beak, using their aircraft to douse Birdon with special glue. Birdon, on its way to raid a hospital that had mostly critical patients, was pinned by the glue, and ZAT began attacking it. But Birdon proved to be an ornery, stubborn cuss; it violently thrashed around, ripping off patches of its own skin as it tore off the glue, crying in pain. But Birdon is free from the glue, and the monster fiercely retaliated at ZAT. Just as things are about to get gloomy for ZAT and for people of the said hospital, Ultraman Zoffy arrived to fight Birdon to avenge Taro. With Zoffy initially having an upper hand against the raptor, Birdon fought back at Zoffy just as ferociously, lighting Zoffy’s head on fire with his flames. With the tide of the battle now in Birdon's favor, Zoffy tried to fight back but was stabbed in the arm, then multiple times in his spine until he died bloodily too (he was defeated even faster than Taro). Tired from the fighting, Birdon returned to the volcano, but not before standing over Zoffy's lifeless body, bellowing a triumphant roar as a display of its superiority over Uktras and Earth's all walks of life. Now with Zoffy and Taro both dead, ZAT, though it managed to save personnel in the hospital from the volcanic raptor, is at its worst crisis as it is left alone to face Birdon, now an unstoppable Kaiju that single-handedly killed not one, but two best Ultras. Birdon resumed its hunting and devoured anything living on sight to satiate its neverending hunger. With losses of lives mounting, ZAT attempted to hide meats from Birdon, which made Birdon even more frenzy of hunger. Then miraculously Ultraman Taro, now revived by Mother of Ultra, who is a matriarch of M78, arrived on the scene, shocking Birdon. Reinvigorated, Taro began to pound Birdon. Birdon tried to fight back with his beak, but Taro has brought to life stronger than ever and is equipped with a new weapon. However, as Taro was about to kill Birdon, he was forced to let go of Birdon in order to rescue his friend from Birdon's earlier attack. Birdon, instinctively realizing the odds are not in its favor, escaped. Suddenly ZAT discovered a shocking fact inside Birdon's volcano nest; eggs of Birdon. If they hatched, there would be dozens more of Birdons in the future. As ZAT began attacking the nest, Birdon returned to the nest to defend its eggs. In spite of Birdon's fierce resistance, its eggs are destroyed by ZAT. Birdon then flew into a fury of losing its eggs, rampaging left and right, taking the fight to ZAT on air, downing their jets. Ultraman Taro then appeared once again and fought Birdon. Using the King Bracelet as a muzzle, Taro disabled Birdon’s poison beak, but it was not enough to stop enraged Birdon yet as it continued fighting. Taro then got an idea: recalling the King Bracelet, Taro led Birdon back towards the volcano and then performed the Taro Split. Birdon became confused, crashing into the volcano and he fell deep into its recesses as another eruption destroyed (or sealed) Birdon and destroying its eggs. With Birdon gone for good, Zoffy's body was recovered and taken back to Nebula M78 to be revived. Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Ultraman Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Predator Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Successful